


Thank you, Pancakes.

by blossomxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, fluff (??), slight angst (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomxo/pseuds/blossomxo
Summary: Baekhyun and his little ones wants pancakes so he seeks help from the man across the neighborhood.





	Thank you, Pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so we're all aware that today is chan's birthday and this is at least the thing i can give y'all. well i'll be leaving today to, since i have 3 days retreat. anyways i wish chanyeol a good day!
> 
> for you ate dianne, it's your holy trinity. i love you ate! 
> 
> excuse the grammar, wrong usage of words. ugly plot :( and the corrections. i can't double check anymore since i really have to go. i just asked for extension for this. blop!
> 
> btw, enjoy! follow me on twitter and let's talk i need mutuals @crymeachanbaek~ (i changed un, i am so sorry, past readers)

"Oh Minmin, come on. I can handle myself okay?" Baekhyun mutters on the phone, talking to his bestfriend. 

"It's not like a huge deal if I let you live here. Besides, your condition. And you're all alone." Minseok says and he sighs. He doesn't want his best friend to go, specially now that he has a little one to watch out too, but Baekhyun was too stubborn.

Baekhyun just moved out recently into a not-so-bad house that was not too far at Minseok's place. He insists that if he'll go buy a place alone for him and his unborn child, it wouldn't be difficult for him. While on the other hand, Minseok insists that he can stay whenever he wants or until the baby is born, so that, even only him can watch out for Baekhyun. But Baekhyun was too whiny about the situation, he says it'll be a lot easier for him to handle it alone. And as a single parent he reminds him he always have to be independent. Reason was too lame but Minseok couldn't do anything about the issue, so he supports his best friend. 

"My, my Minseok hyung, I swear to God I am okay?" Baekhyun calmly assure his best friend. "I'll call you if I need anything, mhmm?" 

Minseok sighs, "Sure. But expect me to visit you often." He says. Baekhyun will not complain if that is what his best friend wants for him. In fact he always remind himself to be grateful he has Minseok. 

"Okay okay. Bye!" Baekhyun bids him a goodbye before ending the call, the line ends with a beep. As soon as the call was over he slips his phone back to his pocket near his butt-cheek. He focuses at the new surrounding he is in and he continue indulging the new atmosphere.

Baekhyun smiles rubbing the small bump of his, "We finally got a new home, little jelly!" He says as he let out a chuckle, tapping his obvious stomach carefully. The baby isn't too responsive yet since the bump started forming just a few weeks ago and he thinks his little one is still forming its features. 

Surely it's difficult to have yourself alone in one roof. Specially, for him who knows nothing regarding household chores (well not specifically all) but he only does sweep and mop. Getting another personal companion will be too much costly too, that's why he declined with Minseok's offer. 

Baekhyun calmly explores the house, as he stares at the ceilling for a second, "Wow." He says, quickly being mesmerized about what he sees. The house was almost half empty. There was no so much inside but a simple long sofa for the living room, a incomplete dining table set and a huge bed in the master's bedroom upstairs. "Well this isn't bad for us, right baby?" Baekhyun asks his little one, hoping and begging for answers. 

He smiles, "Right. Okay, so we'll get to sleep later on okay?" Now, looking down at his forming baby bump, "Appa's hungry. Are you too love?" Caressing his tummy and supporting his back within one hand Baekhyun went downstairs to check on the food's availability.

Usually he prefers that the food he shall serve to himself is something he does really want or for him is something that he was craving for. Since as a single dad, parent, no one does that for him, sometimes Minseok. But if Minseok isn't around, he only cooks himself the usual hotdogs recipes. 

It was very unhealthy. He knows tho, but what else can do? He is not a very good cook and he just can't burn Minseok's kitchen down, although half of his soul assures that Minseok will not be that mad at him. Also, he can't take hungers since he has someone to feed on his belly. He remembers this one time when Minseok has to wake up at around midnight and hop around on the neighborhood just to get cucumbers for him, the food Baekhyun really isn't fond of. 

 

Thinking of what to eat while he digs deep to the groceries he just got hours ago, Baekhyun seems not to be wanting anything. He heaves a very long sigh. He didn't want to eat anything canned either since he knows how bad process foods with preservatives are for the baby, he thinks Jelly (the baby's nickname) is like a hotdog now. He chuckles, what a good parent he is. 

Digging in much more, he found an incredible uncooked food which he brought to his embrace. His eyes sparkles as he continue leaping a bit like a baby pup. "Jelly you want pancakes?" He smiles excitedly, slightly tapping his belly. But the realization didn't take too long either, "But we have one problem, Jelly." Baekhyun says while frowning, "Appa can't cook, Jelly!"

For a while, Baekhyun only continues on tapping his bit swollen belly and was very unsure of what to do. To be honest, he has never try cooking eggs before, what about pancakes? He really thinks hotdogs were the easiest so far but he can't have that one anymore since Minseok told him not to eat it anymore. 

Baekhyun takes his phone out of his pocket again. He leans at the table as he begins to scroll down the internet for instant tutorials and recipes. Not getting satisfied with whatever is anything at Google, he ended up watching another version in YouTube for live step-by-step tutorials. 

Sitting down abruptly at the chair in the kitchen, Baekhyun heaves a very frustrated sigh. It's much difficult than anyone thinks it is. He take a look at the box near him, that is also near at the edge of the table, at the verge of falling. 

"Ah, what do I do with this, Jelly?" Baekhyun begins to furrow his eyebrow again. Aside from being to confused about how to assemble this mix with other ingredients, he also thinks that not even the tutorials from the net will help. But he attempt to watch it in spite of the fact that it won't do any good to him. 

Being to occupied with his own gadget, Baekhyun began to take down notes little by little. He is surely listening carefully, with both his ears but being as a normal person as he is, and him as a very slow person, he wasn't able to catch up

 

"Jelly this is difficult." Baekhyun gives up. His body always feel at the weakest point today, "But appa wants pancakes, Jelly! And I am pretty sure you'd also love these." 

 

It's been two hours since Baekhyun is contemplating to whether to call Minseok for help but he's also think he doesn't want to bother anymore since his best friend had done so much. Baekhyun cups his face with both of his hands as he whines a little, staring right back at the box in front of him. Procrastinating to anything much better to do, he stands up abruptly. He already thought of something but he's sure that this might not work, but he has nothing left on his option lists. 

Baekhyun quickly grabs the box onto his hold. What he is about to try is something he has never done before and for him is a very embarrassing idea, but who is he to back out now? People always remind him to try and socialize.

 

Traveling around the not-really-busy neighborhood, Baekhyun was greeted by different varies of people. They're all so welcoming and warm, Baekhyun supposed, because people around the area sends him a lot of heartwarming wishes for a good stay and some of them even congratulates him for his tiny blessing. But one thing is that, he's too shy to ask them to cook for him, aside from being a waste of electricity (for stoves), it will also be so messy. 

He continue on walking and hopping around, still carrying the box onto his mini bag. But nothing seems to be helping him, not even this idea of his works. "Sorry, Jelly. No pancakes today." Baekhyun says, heart shattering as he looks down with gloomy eyes. He thinks Jelly would feel really bad.

He didn't reach so far either but one house finally caught his attention, luckily it was only few blocks away from him. 

 

-

 

3 soft-knocks echoes from the outside of Chanyeol's house. The taller man seems to be so busy to notice, but he got back to his senses the moment he realizes that some certain people keeps on knocking onto the wood door. 

It wasn't too long before Chanyeol opened the door and his eyes went wide when he finds out there is a pregnant male in front of him. Baekhyun was too busy looking down, way to embarrassed. He's finally in front of the man how can he back out? Well he can if he want to and also only if he can. 

Baekhyun lifted his gaze up to Chanyeol, completely amused. He blinks twice as he tries to get himself back to his senses, also he stayed stiff at that moment. Not to be exaggerated but this guy in front of him is the most beautiful guy he's ever met, he really think he is. Or it's just probably his hormones? 

Could be something regarding to Baekhyun's pregnancy, probably a part of sudden change of emotions and mood. But he really assumes that the huge guy is pretty cute, he didn't even notice that he, himself, is staring so much towards him, and he realizes only when the guy blinks his eyes too. 

As soon as the atmosphere gets heavier because of the silence overflowing between the both of them the taller man decided to take a lead, "Hey...." the tall man with big ears said. His voice was deep and Baekhyun assures he got chills inside, it sounded more of like a groan or something but that surely is something sexy and cute. Nothing has gotten into him but it's really probably just hormones... or he is kinda infatuated, thing is, he's still here for pancakes. "Can I help you with anything?" The taller man follows. 

The smaller steps backward soon as he feels him trying to go near him, as soon as his back touches something and he feels Chanyeol's soft grip on his arm, Baekhyun stares right back at him as tries his luck, "Can you help me with cooking these pancakes?" 

The taller man, Chanyeol, smiles in amusement. Never in his life someone had ever attempted to ask him those kind of questions, or to ask anything like that from him, he means it feels so strange to have someone who you don't know seconds ago and now he is asking you to cook pancakes. 

"W-what? I mean I can but—" 

"My baby and I really wants it! We've been craving for it since earlier and it so happens I can only cook hotdogs." Due to the sudden confession Baekhyun just did, Chanyeol chuckles a little. What a adorable man he finds him to be. 

A baby, with a baby inside him. Cute isn't it?

"Come here, let's go inside." Chanyeol invites the smaller guy which was looking so hesitant at first but he follows the taller guy afterwards. 

 

-

Chanyeol's home sweet home looks pretty big. The living room area is complete, the kitchen too. He has not check on Chanyeol's room yet since he thinks that will be too much for first time meetings. Also, Baekhyun isn't a very much of a 'invader of privacy' type of person. 

Upon reaching the kitchen, Chanyeol voluntarily prepares everything that is needed for cooking pancakes, since Baekhyun knows nothing on his kitchen yet. He sets up everything that is important, just like cooking pan, oil and other ingredients, it's all complete. Realizing something's missing the taller flicks his finger to the air making the smaller averts his attention right back at him, "AHA!" Chanyeol exclaims, "You haven't told me your name yet!" 

Baekhyun tries responding without getting tongued tied as he awkwardly stares at glass of water given by the taller, "O-oh, I am Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." 

The taller with huge and enormous ears smiles right at him again, "I see, Baek. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." 

-

Chanyeol pours the water into the mixture as he continue stirring to blend the mixture and water verg well. Soon as the texture got sticky enough for Chanyeol (and also when it tastes good), he stops and he quickly turns the stove on to pre-heat the cooking oil. 

 

"So you haven't really cook anything before aside from hotdogs?" Chanyeol chuckles, "How do you let your baby eat the same food over and over again? Isn't it unhealthy?" 

Due to sudden mood swings, although they have just met hours ago, Baekhyun already shows him his own offended glare. The taller seems to notice so he chuckles "I live with my best friend from the first 3 months of my pregnancy, he cooks different kinf of food because he loves me that much but since I want to stand with my own two feet I insisted to have my own house instead, which was not really far from his." Baekhyun says as the man nods, understanding it much more now. 

"So you're single?" Chanyeol asks as he flips the pancakes he was cooking. 

Baekhyun gazes his direction towards Chanyeol, and then to the pancakes before he stuck his eyes a bit on his bit swollen tummy, "Y-yeah.. And I don't take guys very well, just so happens, Jelly here—"

Chanyeol cuts him off. "Wait who the fuck is Jelly?"

Baekhyun eyes widens when he hears the vulgar words coming from the taller's mouth. "Stop cursing, my Jelly can hear you!" Baekhyun says, cupping his bump with both his hands, pretending his covering Jelly's ears. 

"Oh man, you're hilariously adorable!" The taller laughs hysterically in which he receives a offended glare, again, that by far was changed to laughs by the smaller man, later on.

 

Chanyeol's very easy-going. In the mere fact, Baekhyun thinks they're gonna click very well. If only it isn't because of his hormonal imbalance it will be easier to gain friends, but guess he'll have to deal with it too? Him being pregnant?

Chanyeol's been very kind to him since the past hours, from the time of his arrival on the giant's front door, and base from the observation gathered, Chanyeol is also a very sweet guy. Not that they had gone that deep into a lover type conversation but Chanyeol mention him his mom and sister. 

Flipping the last set of pancakes, Chanyeol cheerfuly smiles at the smaller, "All done!" Baekhyun smiles fondly at him, the smell of pancakes excites him. "You can eat here if you want to!" The taller adds. 

Baekhyun declines immediately, he thinks it's too much if he'll stay there to eat his own meal too. And besides the taller was already the one who cooked for him. "It's fine! I can go home alone, I am just really here for—" 

Chanyeol cuts him off, "shush it! Just stay here and eat! I won't mind". Baekhyun gets back to his seat in defeat, well it isn't too bad for him to stay, after all Chanyeol assures him it's really okay. 

Baekhyun thinks he'd be lying if he claims he's not having fun with the man with big ears. Chanyeol is kind, understanding and there is something about him that Baekhyun really find amusing that's why he just got attached easily. Well not in a lover kind of way, but Baekhyun thinks he'd love to be his friend. 

"Mhmm!" Baekhyun's eyes widens because of how the pancakes tastes, "This is good!" He exclaims. The pancakes tastes like heavens when his tongue has finally met it. It was the best so far. Chanyeol's a good cook, really. 

On the other side, Chanyeol, the taller man who cooked for him is smiling widely from ear to ear after hearing the pregnant male's comment. 

It has been quite while when they met for the first time from a very unexpected scenario. Both of them are now laughing hysterically, it's all because of Chanyeol's knock knock jokes, it was lame but Baekhyun thinks that is what makes it funny, and now both of them feel that they're slowly getting closer. Chanyeol has the sense of humor a boyfriend quality man possess. He's funny and very sweet. Or is it just him who thinks?

“You’re a good cook!” Baekhyun compliments him. He deserves. “How? I mean, did you perhaps got into cooking class before? Or you study—“

Chanyeol cuts him off, again. “I studied it, myself.” Chanyeol flashes a smile towards Baekhyun which the smaller man blush a bit. “I watched tutorials and my mom isn’t a bad cook either, in fact she owns a restaurant but it’s quite far from this place. A good 30 minutes driving.” The taller adds.

Giving all his attention to Chanyeol’s stories, Baekhyun finds everything he hears very interesting. Maybe strangers can be not only a stranger, Baekhyun assumes. Also, the taller is understanding, Baekhyun thought that he’d judge him but the taller proved him wrong. 

“Ahhh I see! I want to visit it! What’s your mom’s top menu?” 

The taller chuckles. He finds this pregnant male cute. Funny how fast things go for him but he’s just really charming, and having a little crush on the latter is something Chanyeol won’t deny. “Well it’s all sorted out for sets, I can take you if you want to.”

Baekhyun widen his eyes, “Hey, I was just kidding! I mean I really want to but isn’t it too much for you to take me? I can do it alone.” 

“Driving isn’t a heavy task, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol explains his point. “Also, your condition.”

Baekhyun could only roll his eyes, Chanyeol sounds so much like Minseok on that part but he gets the point. “What’s so wrong about walking pregnant male?” He says with a straight face, “besides I am not heavily swollen yet, I can still walk.”

“You want more pancakes?” Chanyeol says placing three more onto Baekhyun’s plate. “Eat a lot, Baekhyun!”

“Argh. You’re so much like Minseok!” 

The taller smiles. This man is something else.

 

It didn’t take half of the day before Baekhyun finds himself out of his own front door, bidding good bye to the taller who volunteered to take him for a quick walk going home. Baekhyun finds it incredible how he was able to make friend today when he was just new in the neighborhood. Thank you, pancakes. 

“Bye Chanyeol! Thank you for earlier! Nice to meet you!” He was smiling so cheekily and Chanyeol’s heart melt to that, how soft. Not that Chanyeol is confused on what he really feels but, meeting this guy just today and having his heart racing for completely unknown reason is crazy. How strange for him too. He looks familiar. Chanyeol claims he had seen him somewhere.

He has to confirm it. 

“No worries! Welcome to the neighborhood! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye to your little one too!”

-

“Hey! You’re alive! Oh God, why aren’t you answering my calls? Nor replying to my messages!?” Minseok’s questions greets him, his best friend looks legit worried but he can’t help but to roll his eyes.

“Sorry, Minseok-hyung I was out.”

“And you’re out oh my gosh, really! Are you hurt?”

“... hyung I am good and besides I got out to ask someone to make pancakes for me and I ended up at Chanyeol’s pla—“

“Who is Chanyeol?”

“...uh? New friend?” Baekhyun sighs. “Minseokkie, I am sorry I didn’t call you but I am fine.”

“Make sure he’s just a friend. I don’t want to see you going into my place later on while bawling your eyes out.” 

“HEY!” Baekhyun exclaims in amusement, “we aren’t even a thing! We just met hyung. What do you mean?” Baekhyun mutters as he realizes his cheeks are now growing so warm.

“Just be careful, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but he feels the sincerity, how lucky he is to have Minseok. “You sounded like you’re in your 30s in that statement” He says chuckling.

“I am soon, you idiot.”

Both of them ended up chuckling together before bidding their goodbyes and goodnights. And by that night, Baekhyun lies on bed, smiling. Tomorrow is gonna be another day.

-

Baekhyun is one good child of Byuns and it was just really unexpected for him and his family to know he is having a baby at this rate, although his mom and dad accepts his fate, Baekhyun insisted to live on his own. He doesn’t want to burden his family, also now that he has a younger brother still studying in a uni. It was never part of Baekhyun’s plans to get laid and have a baby at the age of 26, he was planning at his 30s. He just got too curious about how sex feels so he did it with a certain man, not thinking about what are the possibilities, it happened to a mini gathering of their friends and their friends' common friends. He doesn’t blame anyone tho, it’s all his because he got too drunk during that time too. 

Aside from that, the worst scenario is that he doesn't know who was he with that night so he has no signs to who may be the father, not even his friends who was absolutely knocked out during that time. Everything about his pregnancy was completely complicated within the first month, it got to the point when he was contemplating to whether get rid of it or not. But he also realized that life is important and the baby inside his is a blessing so he decided to keep it instead, all alone.

And for Minseok? Who took a good care of him for the whole two months, accepts and helps Baekhyun into whatever he does for his life specially at this time when he already have his little one. Of course, he is Baekhyun's best friend but if he wasn't good enough? He may simply dump Baekhyun away, but he didn't. Minseok is a very good soul, really. 

 

The sun dominates at the whole room so he blinks his eyes until there is a sudden realization, right, his room still got no curtains. So the sun was really hitting right at his face. Baekhyun’s eyes narrows as he reach for his phone near him. It was quarter to eight that morning. And he got no plans for this day but to eat and probably just get a little sun exposure outside.

Baekhyun stands up to prepare himself for going out, it’s not gonna be a busy day anyways. He takes the home keys and was about go out for a walk that morning when a familiar figure appears in front of him at his front door.

“Hi, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greets him, it’s crazy how Baekhyun’s reaction changes today, then again he claims it hormones. “Good morning! Breakfast?” The taller follows lifting two plastics of deliciously-satisfying-meal. 

“Chanyeol, you didn’t have to.” Baekhyun says feeling so grateful about what the giant just did. “I was about to go out for a walk, and a food.”

“It’s fine, take it. I can’t let Jelly eat hotdogs again.” Chanyeol chuckles, handling the food towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun's stomachs starts to whirl weirdly, specially when Chanyeol called his baby 'Jelly.' Baekhyun was left with no choice but to accept it so he grabbed the two plastics in front of him and he thanked Chanyeol for it. 

“Let’s go inside?” Baekhyun smiles cheekily as the taller follows him inside. Chanyeol eyes roams trying to observe the place and Baekhyun thinks he was trying to familiarize everything, “What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks making the taller gasps a bit in surprise.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to see your whole place. You have.... few items inside.”

Baekhyun stares at him for quite a while and his eyes darts back to his small tummy, “My little one and I just moved in, remember?” Baekhyun says, preparing the whole meal for him and Chanyeol. Chanyeol stares back at him feeling apologetic, “Ah yeah, right, I am sorry. It got out of my memory.”

Baekhyun smiles as he assures Chanyeol that it’s no big deal. Chanyeol on the other hand, felt the warmth creeping up to his whole body after that scenario. It was embarrassing, if only Baekhyun didn’t assure him it was fine he’ll probably choose to disappear like a bubble or let the whole ground to swallow him.

“Let’s eat!” Baekhyun invites the giant who’s still busy overthinking (and probably mentally cursing?) about what he just said. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol’s slightest action he thinks that wasn’t too obvious nor noticeble. “Come on, Chanyeol!” 

“A-ah yes! I’m coming.”

As soon as he reaches the kitchen, Chanyeol couldn’t help his lips but to thin a form line, seeing Baekhyun giggle in a one certain kindergarten-like show is so adorable. He don’t want to ruin the moment when he hear Baekhyun was talking to his swollen bump, caressing it for a bit.

“Hey Jelly?” Baekhyun chuckles, “Are you hungry? Or bored? Can you hear the show Appa is watching?” Baekhyun giggles, again. It was soft and pure, made out of love. Sounds more likely of love. Chanyeol smiles, he can’t help it. “It’s pororo! He’s cute, I hope you’ll be able to watch him someday too!” 

Chanyeol was able to record the precious moment to his mind, he doesn’t know why he did that, also for him he thinks it was not necessary. The conversation continues and Chanyeol continue to eavesdrop, “We have food here! Do you wanna eat?” Baekhyun says. “I can’t wait to feel you move, Jelly!” Baekhyun smiles looking down to his beautiful forming angel. “Also, uncle Chanyeol—“

Chanyeol enters the scene assuming that maybe that’s finally his cue, it was not his intention but the smaller yelps a bit in surprise. 

“Oh my God! How long have you’ve been there?” Baekhyun asks.

“Not too long.” He lies, he doesn’t want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable around him. “Also your little one can call me u-uncle, y-yes.”

But it’s weird when he thinks, he wants to be called ‘Daddy’ by Baekhyun’s child. Not bad? 

Baekhyun smiles, “Did you hear that, Jelly? Uncle Chanyeol and I can’t wait to meet you.” Chanyeol smiles too, maybe the smaller man isn’t just a ‘someone’.

 

That breakfast was full of punchlines and jokes again, Baekhyun is out there hysterically laughing while Chanyeol chuckles, for him it was something worth a sight to see. Baekhyun’s laughs are the prettiest thing Chanyeol has ever heard, it was amazing, he also notice Baekhyun’s pretty eyes forming into moons every time they share smiles.

 

“Knock kn-“ Chanyeol’s words was cut off by someone who suddenly barge in the front door. Baekhyun got completely startled at the sudden happenings, his front door almost lost it, thank God it was too strong to hold on.

Minseok finds Baekhyun all over the house, and when he finally found the figure that he has been looking for, he smiles as he sighs in relief, but his mood changes when he sees that a certain tall man, he assumes is really giant is talking to his bestfriend.

“Who’s this guy? Did he hurt you?” Minseok asks him as he glares at Chanyeol that’s busy looking down into his feet, sized forty-four. “Are you close? Do I perhaps know this guy?”

Baekhyun sighs, he get it, Minseok is just trying to protect him. So he calmly answers all his question back, “ This is Chanyeol and no, he didn’t hurt me nor touch me. We are new pair of friends because we just met yesterday and no, you don’t know him.”

“So this is the pancake guy?” 

“Yeah the very good, amazing and handsome pancake guy.” Chanyeol stands up making the two smaller in front of him look up. Baekhyun scrunches his nose up as he closes his eyes too, finding a loud and proud Chanyeol standing there offering his hand towards Minseok. “Hi I am Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.”

Minseok, who’s now in loss of words (but is still amused wanting his arms crossed but can’t), welcomes the hand into his hold. “Kim Minseok.”

 

The atmosphere changes when Minseok was there busy munching into his food. It’s almost nine in the morning and Chanyeol thinks about leaving the house when Minseok didn’t let him and that he’s up for few request and questions. Of course, Chanyeol being the coward man as he is, stays stiff at his seat. No matter how small Minseok is he surely is scary. 

Minseok was still busy eating and Chanyeol can’t take the heavy atmosphere anymore, so he breaks the silence in between the three of them. “What do you need?”

Minseok forms a serious scary face. “You like Baekhyun don’t you?”

“Minseok!” Baekhyun grunts in embarrassment, what the fuck is his best friend doing? Is Baekhyun some sort of advertisement to be promoted now. No, but he is pregnant male who needs a companion.”

Chanyeol laughs, it echoes through the whole room. “That question is too private.”

“Okay,” Minseok softens his look. “Chanyeol you see, I love my best friend so much and tell me if your intentions are good. I mean he is a good guy, he can be a good friend and also more than that, do enjoy your time and cherish it!”

“I do enjoy it, Minseok. I really find your best friend charming, and about liking him?” He looks at Baekhyun before answering, “It is not impossible.” Chanyeol says as he winks before smiling widely.

Weird how Baekhyun gets flustered by that too. He feels the butterflies circling, but he denies. No, he won't tolerate nor consider. No matter how vulnerable he is. 

“Well then, I think I can leave Baekhyun to you for the remaining months?” 

Baekhyun eyes widen, “Are you serious, Minseok?!” 

Chanyeol nods. "Of course." 

Minseok smiles, “I am your hyung, and thank you Chanyeol!”

-

After that very short meeting deal, the things went usual for Chanyeol. Considering it isn’t much of a big deal to take care of Baekhyun, he wanted to do it too. It’s been a month since that day and Baekhyun is at his fourth month now. Baekhyun’s belly has been growing hella big, really big for a fourth month old fetus. 

They tried checking online sites to what may the possibilities be on why is he growing so much and they’re kind of unsatisfied with the answers, this is Baekhyun doesn’t trust the internet that well. But for assurance, Chanyeol checked up on his friend, Kyungsoo, via call.

Kyungsoo explains how he figured out that he’ll be having twins, he also stated a lot of information that in which Chanyeol thinks is very similar to Baekhyun’s current situation now. Specially with all the sudden growth and too much eating.

“You know, Chanyeol, sudden growth doesn’t mean you’ll only gonna be expecting twins and all, it might be more.” Kyungsoo chuckles, Chanyeol hears both of Kyungsoo’s toddler’s ‘goo’ and ‘gaa’. “Or if it happens to be only one, then surely it’s a power baby cause it’s huge!” 

“Thanks, Kyung!”

Kyungsoo assures it’s no biggy, “Also you told me he’s been eating a lot! Maybe there’s more to feed!” 

Chanyeol’s lips form into a thin line, showing his deep dimple at his left cheek. “I’ll take note of it Kyung! Thank you!”

Both of them bid their goodbyes before the line ends with a beep. 

 

Out of Chanyeol’s ass curiousity, he can’t help but to take Baekhyun to see a very important appointment with the doctor today. Not be that father type of guy, he knows he has no right but he is surely curious about the baby/babies Baekhyun might have. Baekhyun has never been into any check up too, except the 6 positive pregnancy tests confirms his pregnancy four months ago, so Chanyeol assumed that the latter may want to know about that baby/babies condition too. 

Chanyeol, being a gentleman as he was born to be one, takes Baekhyun’s arms into his hold. Weird, but he wanted to protect him and the baby he doesn’t own. They walk inside and both proceeds to their way out of the doctor’s clinic. 

The sudden change of mood escalated quickly, Baekhyun’s body tenses and Chanyeol feels it. He doesn’t look as lively as he is like earlier.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, “We can back out if you want to.”

Baekhyun shook his head. It’s now or never anyways. “No. I am ready.”

 

The session didn’t take too long before it officially starts, as for Baekhyun, being a first timer to this things, he yelps while the cold gel touches his skin. That was a cold feeling, he thinks. The doctor kept his hand still on a one certain spot, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol was glad to confirm.

“Congrats you two, you guys are expecting a double joy!” The man with gloves on his hands, smiles towards the two, both their hearts flutters.

Weird but Chanyeol thinks he’d love to protect him 2x more. He’s not even anyone or probably not But who is who to be blame when he thinks he wants a family with the smaller? 

 

Baekhyun was used to Chanyeol’s presence, it has been over a month and he thinks he’s too comfortable for Chanyeol’s presence now. He see him as a good friend still who cooked pancakes for him, but nothing else more than that. Everyday, he thinks it’s his hormones that pushes him to his limit for being to vulnerable around Chanyeol. So he denies all the feelings that gets involved.

“Chanyeol, I want sweets.” Baekhyun purses his lips to the thought of anything sweet to his bite, “Please Chan!”

“Noted, B.” Chanyeol assures as he continue circling the stiring wheel for a perfect U-Turn. 

The taller drives downtown to visit the gelato store he visits most of the time. He is very well-known there, so people even the oldest or the youngest, knows so much about him. Usually, things goes well for him everytime he sees all of his noonas but today he was bombarded with questions about who is the guy he was with. 

Chanyeol could only smile and that made Baekhyun safe. At least Chanyeol doesn't lie, well maybe? 

Chanyeol waves his hand, as he smiles, "I'll have the usual, hyung and—" Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's direction who's busy choosing. "Mhmm?"

"Oh—! Uhm, pistachio and cashews!" 

The old man flashes Baekhyun the wildest smile, and then he winks at Chanyeol teasingly righ after. These guys are seriously playful. The old man gets out of the scene as Chanyeol and Baekhyun waits for their orders.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls his attention. "Hey.." 

Baekhyun looks at the taller's direction, "Yes?" 

It maybe offensive if Chanyeol would go ask for anything now. But he thinks, time is always ticking. "What did you feel earlier?"

Baekhyun's eyebrow furrow in confusion, Chanyeol is being too uneasy today, or his patience just doesn't work out really well today. "In what, Chanyeol?" 

"When you knew you'll having to bundle of joys, for the first time around. From a unknown man."

Baekhyun chuckles, "O-oh.. That!" He looks down focusing on his knuckles he was caressing at the moment, the question wasn't awkward nor the person. But he doesn't know what to react. 

He wants to be honest, it's just Chanyeol after all. So he decided to tell Chanyeol everything. 

".... Honestly, I don't know. I mean it's weird and new. And I am a first time parent and I find it amusing when I already have two. Guess no more second pregnancy is gonna happen!" The smaller chuckles. Same as Chanyeol, but Chanyeol seems to be so nervous but of course, he does not show. 

"But do you know....? I wanted to get rid of it at first." Baekhyun confesses, that stung his heart. "But I chose not to since I realized I love my baby so much, not until today I love it 4x more since they're two!" Baekhyun squeals excitedly, Chanyeol sighs in relief. "Although, I am not very ready with this, I always look up to anyone specially my mom. I consult, I search. I learn. Ah, Chanyeol I only want the best for them." 

Chanyeol's heart. He's melting. Baekhyun's too soft. How? How can someone unlove this person? 

Chanyeol smiles, that's genuine. "I am sure you'll be a good parent, Baek! I am always here."

No, Baekhyun. We. Us. 

-

At certain point Chanyeol imagines all the possible good things Baekhyun and him can possibly share in the last 4 months. Baekhyun suggested for Chanyeol to only come when he wants to, in the first place, but bitch Minseok insisted for Chanyeol to stay with him. Baekhyun facepalms but he heard the taller’s okay. 

He thinks of Baekhyun soft-giggling and cuddling pillows when he sleeps, and he thinks it’s too adorable. Specially now, they’re too close to yet feel awkward.

 

But everything went upside down, far from Chanyeol’s perspective when he choose to live with him a month ago. Time flies so fast indeed, Baekhyun is now down in his 5th month. And within that shared one month the smaller’s hormones are getting too difficult to spell. He is to whiny just like what Minseok always say, and it’s getting terrifying each day. Specially when Baekhyun wakes him up in the middle of the night to pee, or to cook food for him. He thank himself for always prolonging his patience.

He knows how near his house is but he never choose to run away, even Baekhyun was not his ever first priority. Now? Baekhyun is. And also the two babies, he now claim is his.

Only his.

They don’t share one bed but they are under one room, it’s just that Chanyeol sleeps at the wood-tile floor of Baekhyun’s bedroom. Being a gentle man as he is, he still doesn’t want to pressure Baekhyun, so even the smaller offers him the left side part of the bed, he never shares it with him. 

-

"Chanyeol-ah!!" Baekhyun shouts hysterically making the taller yelps. He was cooking their last meal for that day, well maybe not for Baekhyun. But it's already for dinner. 

The taller who panics, forgets to turn the stove off, running to the guy at the bedroom. 

The moment the door opens he saw Baekhyun, with all his fitted shirts, from his past. He was trying to fit it, is this what pregnant people do? 

"What are you doing, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks when he obviously knows the answer. 

"Nothing, staring at you. You're so big! I wanna stare at you the whole day!" Baekhyun abruptly says, not thinking that the man in front of him was really blushing. 

"U-uh... Baek?"

"What now? I can stare at you the whole day stay there!" Baekhyun yells a bit making the younger one obey. 

Chanyeol sighs, what is this now Baekhyun?

Everything was fine, Baekhyun is now looking 5 minutes straight at Chanyeol and he is like judging him from head to toe, Chanyeol doesn't feel intimidated but he feels shy. Everything was good when he smells something from the kitchen

"Oh my God, Baekhyun! The kitchen!" Chanyeol exclaims, running towards the different direction. 

"Y-yah! Wait!" Baekhyun tried to stop him, but he was late. 

He burns the food and he thinks Baekhyun is mad. Great! Thanks, stupidity.

 

-

As time passes by, they grew closer but Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun as deeply as any whipped man could. Although he is being a bitch most of the time, Chanyeol still finds it beautiful. He thinks that it’s probably fast or everything was in a rush but he always told himself that Baekhyun is one of a kind. 

Cuddling at this time rate, Chanyeol’s heart beats frantically fast. How dare he do that to him? Cruel. Baekhyun's been so needy, that even the taller himself is affected. Well it's no bad, in fact it's the best thing Baekhyun has done so far in this whole pregnancy deal. 

“You’re so warm.” Baekhyun blankly states as he snuggle closer onto Chanyeol’s chest. “I want to this all day.” 

Chanyeol might burts anytime soon. Who cares. He loves him. He want to protect him. Shelter him. Give him what he deserves. 

“You smell good too it’s very addicting.” Baekhyun adds now sniffing Chanyeol’s bare neck. The taller laughs as he felt everything ticklish but got back to his senses when he notice Baekhyun was doing everything on purpose, “Uh baek? N-no.."

“Mhmm”

“What are you doing?” The taller asks as his eyebrow automatically furrow in confusion. 

“Chanyeol, you’re just so warm and I feel cold.” 

Flipping the heavily pregnant male, he place him under his hold. Baekhyun’s groggy because he was too sleepy but Chanyeol assures he is still at very functional state during that hour so he wishes that time lasts too. 

“Go to sleep, B” Chanyeol orders him, pampering his hair. “I’ll take you to a yoga class tomorrow morning, exclusively for pregnant males, you need it.”

Baekhyun pouts although his eyes are almost droopy like hell, “Do I look fat now?” He says, as crystals starts to form at the corner of his eye. Chanyeol thinks he’s too mean. 

“Aww, B that’s not what I meant.” But before Chanyeol can even defend himself, Baekhyun cuts him off.

Baekhyun sobs, Chanyeol panics. Sometimes he thinks of not talking too much specially now that he found out Baekhyun is this sensitive. “But you said I needed it! What does that supposed to mean?”

Chanyeol sighs, “B, it’s not that.” Baekhyun sobs. “I just want you to go out and get exposed, yoga is also healthy for both twins.” Chanyeol, calmly and surely explains. “And you’re sexy, hell I’ll kill myself if you think it’s a lie!”

“I look like a fucking whale, Chanyeol. I wanna end this up with Jelly and Noodles, how many more months, Chan?” Baekhyun says, sniffing. Cute. What a baby.

“4 more, B. No vulgar words, and did you just call him noodles?”

“Yes! Isn’t it cute?” Baekhyun eyes smiles him, “Tell me, Appa Baek did a good job.”

Chanyeol heart metls at the sight and into the sudden change mood, Baekhyun is all cheeky now. Thank God he isn’t too difficult. “Proud of you!” Chanyeol exclaims, happily rubbing Baekhyun’s tumtum.

“Appa can get a quick smooch right? As a reward for being a great dad? What do you say?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise, “I-uh—.” Before Chanyeol can even utter a word, Baekhyun pulls him down for a very quick kiss, on his cheek. Chanyeol hearts flutters, he smiles as placed a smooch on Baekhyun’s forehead before telling him a good night. 

-

It hasn’t been half of the day yet and Baekhyun feels exhausted, this yoga class is killing him. Fucking hurts. He mentally curses but he goes with the flow, nonetheless. All the stretching stuff is killing all his joints, he feels old. But no, it's only Jelly and Noodles. 

The never ending inhales and exhales. There was one part when they needed partners too, and Chanyeol was only there busy with his phone, so he have to call him. Chanyeol's hand were huge, and when he says it's huge, it's a no joke huge. Enormous. No doubting but Chanyeol really is tall and big. 

A moment wherein Baekhyun thinks he was being protected.

Baekhyun continues stretching until he decided to look at Chanyeol's direction, only to find out was busy taking pictures of him. He gives him a glare and Chanyeol realizes, Baekhyun's been watching him too. 

This giant is dead. 

Baekhyun looks cute, his small petite body carrying a huge pack of babies in front him is so adorable. The smaller winces in pain, in secret. Chanyeol won't be able to hear him. But hey this giant has to pay for this humiliation.

 

Later that day, Chanyeol finds himself busy massaging Baekhyun's foot. This is his punishment. Chanyeol has to massage him, his whole body, for days. All because of what he did because Baekhyun blames Chanyeol that the taller insisted him to that. The yoga thing. 

"Ow! Chanyeol, take this seriously or you're dead!" Baekhyun glares at him. He is in serious pain. Chanyeol regrets taking him to yoga. 

"Yes, sir!"

-

1 month left on the calendar, Chanyeol marks it. He wants to, not only because he was excited for the baby, but because he was excited to rest. Not be that kind of person but the past months has been crucial and he thank the heavens for it to be a bit lessen now, although he still sleeps with only one hour almost everyday. 

Baekhyun and him levels up, he is now sleeping beside him because Baekhyun's too demanding. He didn't want to disappoint him tho, and anything for his love. Baekhyun loves cuddling too, and he loves how Baekhyun does it. 

But today, Chanyeol is meeting the important person who can answer all his questions. 

Kim Junmyeon.

He was the one who held the party, months ago. Wherein Chanyeol attended because of a common friend, Chen. But he was too tipsy to remember everything back then. 

Chanyeol's hands are cold the moment he sees his friend walking towards him, it's not even winter yet and he feels cold. He's like freezing. What if he was just fooling himself all this time? 

What if the thing he concluded and hoped for was wrong? All wrong. 

"Hi!" Junmyeon greets him, "Dang man, it's a long time no see for us!" 

"Ah yes, but Junmyeon this is gonna be quick!" Chanyeol says. He still have to run some errands.

Junmyeon stares at him, "What's wrong?" 

"Do you perhaps know Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol's heart beats was fast, it was the sudden outburst. He crosses his fingers as he mentally prayed. He loves Baekhyun. 

The intense drum sound intensifies at his ears when Junmyeon didn't get to response quickly, as if he was isolating back to the happenings. 

Junmyeon flicks a finger, "Ah yes! He is my manager's best friend! I think he was in my par—"

"Aight! Thanks, hyung! Order whatever you want, I'll pay mom!" Chanyeol yells running away. 

 

It's now Baekhyun's last trimester and he only got one month left before giving birth. All the sleepless nights lessen, although none of it was completely gone. 

Tonight they're laying their backs on the bed as they cuddle. Chanyeol sniffs his loves hair, as he caress his back carefully. It's about time, Chanyeol thinks. Now that he has the confirmation coming from a common friend too. After months of confirming who is who, Chanyeol js now certain. That night at the party, he was the one who really slept with Baekhyun and it's coincidence or more likely destiny, he assumes is the one the brought them back. 

The end is nearing, the fact that Chanyeol only agreed to the deal Minseon has offered him and that is too look out for Baekhyun. But he was contemplating who was Baekhyun when he asked for pancakes. 

Chanyeol's thinking deeply. Should he? Or not? He sighs the moment his eyes landed in Baekhyun who is already sleeping soundly. Maybe not today. You see, Chanyeol is one good man but neither him expected that night, when he and Baekhyun did something so beautiful at the party, can produce a wonderful creation. He has no regrets now. He loves Baekhyun more than anything else but he remains bothered to whatever may the outcome be, after all he always hope the smaller feels the same way too. 

Chanyeol starts scooting down, he lifted his upper-body a bit, support coming from his elbow leaning down the bee. He stares at Baekhyun for a moment, and the butterflies goes crazy in his stomach. He wishes Baekhyun can only be his. 

The taller man didn't have the heart to wake Baekhyun up, so he decided to lean to Baekhyun's swollen belly bump. "Hey Jelly and Noodles." He begins. Chanyeol is at the verge of crying. He hopes Baekhyun will still accept him after lying. He hopes he can hold his children too, without worries. 

"How are you babies?" He follows, "Hope you guys are okay. You are right?" Chanyeol's tears starts to flow a bit. These are the babies he mentally claimed his is really his. Chanyeol carefully leans onto the bump as he plants a smooch on both sides. The baby kicks, he remembers the time the baby moved for the first time around. Baekhyun was crying. Not by the pain but by happiness. 

Baekhyun whimpers like a pup, the feeling of Chanyeol's lips onto his belly is pure soft. The babies are just too aggressive too. Crucial how twins can still kick him in a small tight space Baekhyun's tummy can provide. 

Chanyeol chuckles at the sight of his own babies that was busy kicking their Appa's tummy. Poor Baekhyunnie. "Shhh babies, Appa is tired. Behave." But the kicks got even more aggressive. "I'll sing for you two, okay?" Chanyeol asks who was waiting for a response. Caressing the part he sees the movement, Chanyeol smiles. The babies are so ready. 

Chanyeol starts singing, his voice deep, husky and soft. Baekhyun always felt his was home around him, only his curreny situation stops him for committing. He always told himself that every actions he does now are only because of his hormones. But he himself thinks it's already getting lame. He thinks he mighy be falling for Chanyeol too. 

The taller kisses the clothed bump once he was done, that made him giggle. "Good night, Jelly and Noodles! Daddy loves you!" 

Chanyeol pulls the cover was about to sleep when the smaller turns around towards his directions, making him startled a little. 

"Well I didn't know you can sing like that." Chanyeol blushes, he was taken a back to the memory of his mom singing that song for him.

"My mom used to sing it for me." Chanyeol shares. Still blushing. This is Baekhyun's impact. 

Baekhyun smiles at him. "One of the most beautiful thing I have heard" 

"E-eh.. Hehe.." Chanyeol stutters. His loves thinks his voice is the most beautiful? Chanyeol hopes went higher. 

"But they call me Appa, Chanyeol?" Baekyun defends himself. What does that supposed to mean? What does Chanyeol want to imply? 

Chanyeol heaves a long sigh, out of all times, why in this situation? Baekhyun titled his head to the side, absolutely confused. What a pup. How can Chanyeol take it if ever he hurt him tonight? He won't be having a decent sleep, for sure. 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol calls him out. He is now grabbing Baekhyun's one hand. ". . . Baby I am sorry!" Baekhyun was shocked with the sudden nickname outburst, Chanyeol can feel his knees weakens. Although they're both laying down, Chanyeol can't really feel his joints, nor muscles is enough to support him.

"For what, Chan?..." Baekhyun chuckles, "If this is still about the cookie you stole ear—"

Chanyeol cuts him off, without any hesitation. "No it's not that baby." Chanyeol says looking straight right at Baekhyun's eyes, to his soul. He surely is a coward, he had never done this. Confessing? But anything for Baekhyun is gonna be worth it. 

Noticing how the taller reacts, he was too serious. It's a worrisome for Baekhyun, he doesn't know what is Chanyeol up to now. And he still wonders. "Then what is it?" He asks, placing his soft hands on Chanyeol's cheeks who allows his tears to fall off his cheeks. Baekhyun frowns even more while wiping Chanyeol's tears off. 

It's about time.

It's now or never.

"Baby don't you remember the time? When you feel lost? You lost everything?" Chanyeol begins, he was still crying. He can't help it. Baekhyun shook his head as the response. 

Chanyeol sobs, he gives in. "... Forgive me, Baekhyun" He cries harder. That's why Baekhyun sits down, although moving for him is the hardest thing to do. The giant needs comfort. Still, the situation is hard to understand.

"I don't get it, Chan..."

Chanyeol hugs the smaller tightly, not even wanting to let go. As he hopes this won't be the last time for them. Forgive him, Baekhyun.

"Baby, I am the father of your child."

Baekhyun eyes widen on the sudden confession, so he laughs it off hysterically. He wasn't happy. He was in pain. Chanyeol is a really good joker, or is he really? "Stop it Chanyeol! It's not funny!" Baekhyun annoyingly blurts out. He won't and he can't.

"I really am, Baekhyun. Forgive me, I hid it from you." Chanyeol sobs again. He can't do this anymore, he feels really weak. "I love you, Baekhyun, I don't wanna hurt you but I ca—"

"But you already did, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims trying to let go at Chanyeol's hold. Baekhyun was already crying too, It pains him when Chanyeol hid everything. But since when? And how? 

"Sorry, Baekhyun. I am so sorry. You know I—" Chanyeol stutters, he felt guilty. His chest now heavy. Baekhyun is mad, he should've just said it after birth. 

"Since when did you know? How?" Baekhyun questions him furiously, he is depressed, angry. But he tries to fight because of the babies inside him. He wanted to forgive, Chanyeol. He really do, but not now. "What?! Answer me! Chanyeol you know how I feel about still feeling so lost, wondering who's my twins' father! You know how much I am longing, not knowing you're the one who made me pregnant!" Baekhyun cries, he wanted to punch Chanyeol but he was suddenly so weak too. 

".... Baby, I-I it's so happens I just knew it weeks ago, I-I didn't know h-how I was going to tell you. I am sad.. I am sorry, Forgive me Baek. I'll stay, I love you and the children." Chanyeol defends himself, he wishes his luck because he thinks Baekhyun might give in but he was wrong. 

"Get out, Chanyeol. I don't wanna see you."

"Baekhyun I—"

"I said get out!" 

Chanyeol complies, he got out of bed and he plans to lay down at the sofa set downstairs, but before he can even go out the door, Baekhyun speaks up again.

"Get out of my house, don't ever try to enter again. I can raise this alone. If you were truthful enough, I might as well let you be with me. I was close to loving you, Chanyeol. But you ruined me, my trust." 

Chanyeol sobs, holding at the knob twisting it. "Sorry, Baekhyun.." 

The moment they got separated, a small of their hearts begins to fall off. Chanyeol's world was gone, so he started crying again on his way back home. Baekhyun was crying too, for some reason because he already loved Chanyeol. World really hates him. He was burying himself deeper at the sheets, that still has Chanyeol's scent. 

Why did this have to happen again?

-

It was little over a month already since Chanyeol left, Baekhyun told him to do so. 3 weeks and probably 2 days? And over that past time when Baekhyun wasn't around, he feels lonely. No more giggling, it was him all alone. 

Chanyeol sat down in front of his TV, that was on. He quietly scroll down through his phone, trying to keep himself from crying. He was looking at the pictures he took of the smaller. He was missing Baekhyun big time, he just really hope he can go back without Baekhyun being mad at him because he doesn't want that. Chanyeol completely understand Baekhyun's anger, it's really difficult when somebody hid from you. He was with his favorite pillow, the pillow he covered with Baekhyun's shirt he got before he left. He didn't pack that day tho, so he simply left his things there. But thank God that there were few clothes left downstairs so he got one. 

In that three weeks, Chanyeol can't keep himself far from overthinking. He always wonder to what may or what is happening at the smaller as of the moment. But of course, he gains no answers. He tried reaching out towards Baekhyun through text and via call but it is obvious that the boy really doesn't want to talk to him. He wishes and hope that every pain for both of them to be over. 

Chanyeol stands up and was about to go to sleep, it was midnight. When he receives a call, he stares at the caller ID for a moment, gulping before answering it. 

"Hello, Minseok?" Chanyeol's voice of fear wafted through the receiver. 

"Where the fuck are you asshole?" Minseok yells, his voice was frantic, but it was furious too. 

"Why?! What happened? I was back at home since Baekhyun and I had a misunderstanding, you know he kicked me out." Chanyeol was panicking inside too, what are the possibilities? His heart his pounding, he is overthinking again. What if Baekhyun is in danger?

"Come here! I'll text you the address, Baekhyun is giving birth 3 days early before his due date!" Minseok says, Chanyeol hears the emergency room in a rush. "Faster! And you're still dead." The shorter ends the call. 

Chanyeol immediately gather the things he will be needing. Baekhyun's anger doesn't and won't matter for now, Chanyeol only wants to make sure he is safe. He fetch his car keys, dashing to his car. He was silently praying that he hope Baekhyun is fine. 

-

Soon as he reaches the hospital, Chanyeol went to the nurses' to ask where Baekhyun Byun's room is. The nurses said he's still on the delivery room, which was downstairs. He isn't too late, Chanyeol's heart beats went faster. Not only because he is panting, but also everything excites him. 

He went down, walking towards the delivery room when he see Minseok and Chen together. Chanyeol greets Chen nervously he was about to greet Minseok too but Minseok palm greeted his face. 

That was totally necessary. 

It didn't take too long for Chanyeol to wait Baekhyun out anymore, he didn't had a hard time giving birthday to the twins too. Chanyeol was peaking at the door reassuring and hoping Baekhyun was fine when he finally saw Baekhyun near at the door, their eyes met. Baekhyun's eyes was teary. Chanyeol's too. Their hearts screams. They can feel it. 

But Chanyeol was too scared to start first so waits before he was sent to the room. Room 74. Chen and Minseok didn't follow them inside, although Minseok insisted. It's their private time to talk." 

"Hey..." Chanyeol calls him. "Sorry... Forgive me, Baekhyun. Let's start over." 

Baekhyun tries to hold his tears back, he thought he was going strong alone. But he realizes how selfish he was when Chanyeol gave him everything. "No, Chanyeol... I am sorry." 

"I mean, I was too selfish. You gave me everything. You did everthing for me. You took the responsibily even without me having any idea. I am sorry." Baekhyun holds his cheeks. Chanyeol leans in to the touch. He misses Baekhyun so much and same goes to Baekhyun. 

Their hearts is too soft. Specially for Chanyeol, when he knew Baekhyun already forgive him. Chanyeol flashes a smile at the smaller as he plants a small smooch on Baekhyun's forehead. "I missed you, Baekhyun."

"I do too." 

Just then, a knock was heard through the wooden door, two nurses was carrying the babies. Chanyeol stands up to see his wonderful creation, both are boys. They're beautiful. Chanyeol stares at the infant before grabbing the other one on his hand, very careful onto his hold. They are soft, the babies both inherited Chanyeol's mouth and ears, it was cute. The nose and eyes were all from Baekhyun. It's identical. Twice love, two times of happiness. 

"What should we name them?" Baekhyun asks, "I knew you were gonna come at me, so what should we name them?" 

Cradling one of the babies, Chanyeol thinks. "Hmm? How about Joohyun and Jaehwan? What do you say?" 

"Sounds great." Baekhyun flashes him the smile, the smile the he misses the most too. 

Chanyeol feels his heart racing. This is it, it's him and his family. Chanyeol coos at the babies as they both yawned at the same time. It was cute, he can only chuckle. Chanyeol's heart is too overwhelmed this time, it's full. He can't cry. He was so so so happy!

He cradles Joohyun while he plants kisses on Baekhyun's forehead. "I love you so much, Baekhyun. I am sorry still."

Baekhyun stares at the infant. He was indeed the prettiest thing on earth aside from the man he loves the most, that is beside him. Baekhyun assures Chanyeol it was fine, he forgives him. 

Chanyeol smiles, "Here take Joohyun." Chanyeol asks for both the nurses help to guide Baekhyun while holding Joohyun. Chanyeol takes Jaehwan onto his hold as he plant soft kisses onto the baby's nose. He scrunches his nose making Baekhyun and him chuckle, this baby boy is so much like Baekhyun, too whiny, although he can only whimper. 

"Don't say sorry again. I am at fault too." Baekhyun says looking straight at Chanyeol's eyes. "And I love you too, Chanyeol. So much." 

Chanyeol flashes a smile with teary eyes. Their foreheads touching, now Chanyeol can't help but to cry. "I'll always be here for our family."

Baekhyun smiles. He felt what it feels like to be home once again. But a question clicks on his head. "Baby, who do you think is Noodles and who is Jelly in between the two?" 

Chanyeol chuckles. This is the life is always plan to have.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah you finished my story. i hoped you enjoyed it. i'll be back after three days! god bless y'all. all hearts for chanbaek. i'll check this once i come back! bye y'all. allow me to change all the typos right after, sorry for it again. see you all soon! 
> 
> follow me on twitter, shameless plug again. @crymeachanbaek.


End file.
